


Reassemble

by zarabithia



Series: Porn Sunday [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Poe Dameron, F/M, First Time, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: At Rey and Ben's wedding,  Finn has so many revelations.





	Reassemble

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Finn/Poe, bottom Poe." 
> 
> Anyway, I tried to be fair to everyone here. Finn is a little harsh about Ben, but I hope it doesn't come across as bashing in anyway, because that's not what it's supposed to be.

Finn hadn't, in all honesty, planned this. It wasn't exactly the kind of thing that you planned for as a Stormtropper. Oh, certainly, Stormtroppers had liaisons when time permitted, no matter how much their superiors might frown upon it. But everyone knew better than to develop feelings for the next disposable member of the First Order. What was the point? Tomorrow, one or both of them might die for the cause, and your only feelings were supposed to be for the Order, anyway.

He had told Rey that once, and she had taken his hands in hers and whispered, "That's not so far from what the Jedi used to think. The texts say they didn't believe in attachments or emotion, only peace. But oh, Finn, they were wrong. Luke knew that, and so do I. We are going to rebuild the Jedi Order, and we are going to rebuild it with the strength of our love and attachments."

As was usually the case when it came to Rey, her certainty in her beliefs was so strong that Finn found himself agreeing. Sure, they could rebuild the Jedi Order. They only had one real Jedi, and a couple of force sensitives among them, but they could still rebuild. If anyone could motivate a galaxy, it was Rey and having the backing of General Organa certainly helped. 

Besides, as the other force sensitive member of the resistance, wasn't he required to agree with the only remotely trained Jedi they have? 

So Finn was perfectly on board with Rey wanting a kinder, friendly Jedi order who believed in love and attachments. He was pretty sure everyone was on board with that... up until she decided to go off and marry a man who had tried to kill them all. 

~

"I mean... the General seems happy," Rose said diplomatically as they watched the happy couple dance. 

That was the problem with Rose. She was always, ridiculously, without fail, so very _nice._ It was impossible to hate her or even be mad at her for longer than two seconds. Which was great, because otherwise, being angry at using General Organa's well-deserved happiness as a ploy to make Finn accept that Rey was married to the First Order's formerly highest paid asshole was perfectly valid.

Finn glanced over at Poe, hoping that his other buddy has at least retained some sense and was actively as pissed as Finn was about the whole ordeal. But instead of being angry, Poe just looked quietly pensive for a few minutes. Finally, he said, "You know... the General has earned it. So has Rey. So has Ben." 

" _Ben_?" Finn repeated in disbelief. 

"He wasn't always a bad guy, Finn," Poe said softly, and then Poe's hand was squeezing his shoulder. "There was a time the two of you would have gotten along great." 

"There's still time for that," Rose reminded cheerfully, and Finn gratefully accepted the bottle of truly terrible alcohol that Poe handed him, because the idea was too terrible to contemplate. 

"Sure there is, and by the time little Solos start making their debut, Finn will come around, because making a pregnant Rey miserable out of spite against someone else isn't something Finn's gonna do," Poe said, smugly.

The idea of little Solos was definitely enough to make Finn want to vomit up the cheap ale, but the thought of Rey being miserable made him wince and smile in her direction. She saw him and waved happily in his direction. Kylo... _Ben_ looked over too, and ... well. He didn't look like he wanted to murder anyone, Finn supposed. 

They were going to build a kinder and gentler Order this time around; he'd promised. He wouldn't break that promise. They couldn't rebuild the galaxy into a better place if they built it upon broken promises. 

The three of them sat in their tiny corner of a crowded old Resistance base, watching as the newlyweds danced for a few moments. Finn had to admit that most people did seem happy. The war was over, and there was rebuilding to do. But there was time to breathe and time for dancing. 

Finn was very content to watch his fellow Rebel Scum be happy for a while, but as was usually the case, someone had to ruin it. In this case, it was Lieutenant Connix coming up to them to wonder idly, "A Wannabe Jedi and a Reformed Darth Vader. Who do you think tops?" 

Poe choked on his terrible ale and Finn closed his eyes and hoped Rey didn't hear that (Ben could hear it, though, would serve him right). Rose hopped down off the crate she'd been sitting on. 

"I think someone's had a bit too much to drink," she observed. "C'mon, Lieutenant. Before we ruin The Jedi's big day." 

"Darth Vader was a _bottom_ ," Connix said loudly as she was led away. "And General Organa's daddy, you know. Maybe it runs in the family." 

"There's so much that is terrible about that sentence," Poe remarked as the ladies left them. 

"Yeah, I didn't think that the Resistance would be so... Hutt-like about their sexual preferences," Finn admitted. 

"Hutt-like? Ouch. You saying you don't have a preference on who leads the show?" Poe said doubtfully. "I can't imagine you'd be up for letting anyone else call the shots... after everything. Some people might like that about you." 

"You trying to tell me something, Poe?" 

"I've been trying since the day I watched you walk off with my jacket," Poe said with a sigh. "You're either really not interested or ... really not into subtle hints." 

~

Which led the to the now and the part that Finn definitely hadn't planned. 

It wasn't as though Finn hadn't fucked another man before. He'd definitely felt his fellow Troopers clench around around him and seek comfort the only way they knew how from one of the few who wouldn't exploit their need to escape the war, no matter how briefly. He'd felt nails dig into his skin and heard the desperate hitching of breath that came just before release. 

But this time, the hitch in Poe's breath was followed by Poe murmuring his name over and over again, as though Poe never wanted to stop saying _Finn_ \- as though it was the most beautiful word Poe had ever heard. 

From Poe's mouth, Finn thought it might truly be the most beautiful word _he'd_ ever heard. 

"Stay," Poe said, when they were finished, and Finn had his arms full of a sleepy Poe. Finn could hardly leave, could he? 

No. They were building a kinder, gentler Order. That meant that Finn could stay when his partner wanted him to, and nobody would show up at their door to punish either of them for it.


End file.
